William Sadler
William Sadler ist ein amerikanischer Schauspieler, der in The Blacklist die Rolle des Adoptivvaters von Liz verkörpert. Leben und Karriere Sadler debütierte als Schauspieler in den New Yorker Theatern. Am Ende der 1970er Jahre und am Anfang der 1980er Jahre spielte er einige Rollen in Fernsehfilmen und Fernsehserien, in der Komödie Der Geisterflieger Hanky Panky (1982) spielte er neben Gene Wilder eine kleine Nebenrolle. Im Actionfilm Hard to Kill (1990) spielte er die Rolle des Senators Vernon Trent, dem Gegenspieler von Mason Storm, den Steven Seagal spielte. Im Actionfilm Stirb langsam 2 (1990) war er als Colonel Stuart der Gegenspieler des von Bruce Willis gespielten John McClane. Im Thriller Hot Spot – Spiel mit dem Feuer (1990) von Dennis Hopper spielte er neben Don Johnson und Virginia Madsen die Rolle von Frank Sutton. In der Komödie Bill & Ted’s verrückte Reise in die Zukunft (1991) spielte Sadler neben Keanu Reeves die Rolle von Grim Reaper. Für diese Rolle gewann er im Jahr 1992 den Saturn Award als bester Nebendarsteller. In der Science-Fiction-Komödie Freaks (1993) spielte er neben Brooke Shields eine der Hauptrollen. Im Horrorfilm Dich kriegen wir auch noch! (1998) trat er neben James Marsden und Katie Holmes als Dorian Newberry auf. Von 1998 bis 1999 spielte er in der Serie Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in mehreren Episoden den ominösen Luther Sloan. Im Thriller Purple Heart (2005) übernahm er die Hauptrolle. Des Weiteren gehörte William Sadler zur festen Besetzung der dreistaffeligen Fernsehserie Roswell. Seit 2007 war er bis 2012 regelmäßig neben Tom Selleck in der Krimireihe Jesse Stone als Gino Fish zu sehen. Sadler ist seit 1977 mit der Schauspielerin Marni Joan Bakst verheiratet und hat ein Kind. Filmografie *1982: Der Geisterflieger Hanky Panky (Hanky Panky) *1986: Off Beat – Laßt die Bullen tanzen (Off Beat) *1987: Project X *1989: Mein Partner mit der kalten Schnauze (K-9) *1989: Roseanne (Fernsehserie) *1990: Hard to Kill *1990: Stirb langsam 2 (Die Hard 2: Die Harder) *1990: The Hot Spot – Spiel mit dem Feuer (The Hot Spot) *1991: Bill & Ted’s verrückte Reise in die Zukunft (Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey) *1992: Trespass *1993: Freaks (Freaked) *1994: Die Verurteilten (The Shawshank Redemption) *1995: Ritter der Dämonen *1996: Geschichten aus der Gruft: Bordello of Blood (Bordello of Blood) *1997: Rocket Man *1998: Dich kriegen wir auch noch! (Disturbing Behavior) *1998: Reach the Rock *1998: Ambushed – Dunkle Rituale (Ambushed) *1998–1999: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Fernsehserie, 3 Episoden) *1999: The Green Mile *1999–2001: Roswell (Fernsehserie) *2002: Another Life *2003: The Battle of Shaker Heights *2004: Kinsey – Die Wahrheit über Sex (Kinsey) *2005: Purple Heart *2005: Law & Order (Fernsehserie) *2006: CSI: Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fernsehserie, Episode 6x14) *2006: Jimmy & Judy *2006: The Path to 9/11 – Wege des Terrors (The Path to 9/11) *2007: Der Nebel (The Mist) *2007: Jesse Stone: Alte Wunden (Jesse Stone: Sea Change) *2007: Der Klang des Herzens (August Rush) *2008: Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI (Fringe, Fernsehserie, Episode 1x08) *2008: Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (Medium, Fernsehserie, Episode 4x05) *2008: Eagle Eye – Außer Kontrolle (Eagle Eye) *2009: Criminal Minds (Fernsehserie, Episode 5x03) *2009: The Hills Run Red – Drehbuch des Todes (The Hills Run Red) *2009: Jesse Stone: Dünnes Eis (Jesse Stone: Thin Ice) *2009: Three Rivers Medical Center (Three Rivers) *2010: Jesse Stone: Ohne Reue (Jesse Stone: No Remorse) *2010: The Pacific (Fernsehserie) *2010–2014: Hawaii Five-0 (Fernsehserie, 10 Episoden) *2012: Ein riskanter Plan (Man on a Ledge) *2013: Iron Man 3 *2013: Machete Kills *'2013: The Blacklist '(Fernsehserie, Episoden 1x08–1x09) *2013: Riddle – Jede Stadt hat ihr tödliches Geheimnis (Riddle) *2013: Homeland (Fernsehserie, 3 Episoden) en:William Sadler es:William Sadler Kategorie:Schauspieler